Boy of My Dreams
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: Miley dreams of the perfect boy, then realises who she dreamt of...


Summary: Miley dreams of the perfect man, then realizes who she really dreamt of...

_**Boy of My Dreams**_

_**xo Drama xo Junkie xo**_

_Walking along a garden path, a petite brunette dreams up the perfect boy. She plucks a single, blooming red rose._

_'He will...always be there for me. Even in the middle of the night...' She pulls off a petal, letting it drop to the path behind her._

**A brunette boy picks up the ringing phone, the clock showing 12:30 a.m.**

**"He left again...and...I don't know if he'll still want to be with me when he comes back this time..." sobs the girl on the other line.**

**"It'll be okay," says the boy. They talk throughout the night and the girl wakes up with a smile the next morning.**

_'He will...never desert me to hang out with his friends. He will...ask if I want to go with them or if I mind him leaving...' She pulls off another petal, lets it drop._

**The boy and girl are eating lunch at Rico's. The boy's friends yell, "Hey, dude, come on! The waves are AWESOME!"**

**The boy and girl look up. The boy looks at the girl, "Do you want to come surf with us, or do you want me to stay?"**

**The girl looks up at him, "No, go ahead. I'll see you later, 'kay?"**

**"Okay, I'll call you when I get home!" The boy runs off towards his friends. The girl smiles, watches him surf for a while, then walks home.**

_'He will...call when he says he will..' She pulls off another petal, watches it fall._

**The girl's father picks up the ringing phone. "Hello? Oh, hello...yes, she is" He looks at the girls sitting on the couch. "It's for you" He hands her the phone.**

**"Hey" says the girl. "I didn't think you'd call"**

**"Well, I said I would. I'm usually good on my word, you know." replies the boy. They talk all night, hanging up only when their parents start to yell.**

_'He will...never say another girl looks better than me...' She lets a petal fall to her feet._

**The girl and boy walk into Winter Formal, followed closely by a blonde girl. The brunette spots 'the populars'. She turns to the boy, "I can't believe Amber is wearing the same dress as I am! She makes me look bad in it!" He looks at her.**

**"Listen to me. Amber will never look better than you. You look better than everyone here. Don't be so hard on yourself."**

**The girl smiles.**

_'He will...always defend me. When I need him, he won't leave my side...' She lets another petal drop._

**A blonde girl falls from a stage. Her blonde hair falls, revealing her true hair color. The girl is a brunette. The boy runs to her, scooping her into his arms, and carries her backstage.**

**The bo stays with her. Even at school. Everyone crowds around her, looking for autographs and pictures. The boy steps in front of her, sheltering her from cameras and crazed fans.**

**"Guys! Back off! Just because she's famous doesn't mean she wants all of this attention! She's still the same girl you've known since middle school, you just know her secret now! So, she's famous! Big deal! Leave her alone!"**

**In the end, everything returns to normal. People back off, but the girl is still treated differently. Nobody crowds her, not after he stood up for her, bur Amber and Ashely don't bother her anymore, which, addmittedly, is nice.**

_'He will...follow me. Where ever life takes me, he will be there...' She takes a petal from the rose, pauses, then looks behind her at the petals she's left behind._

_To her surprise, he's there behind her, picking up the petals. Her perfect boy._

_She smiles._

Miley sat up with a jolt, wide awake. She looked at the clock, **3:33 a.m.** She took out her diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had that dream again. I invented the perfect boy. But this time was different. This time, I __**saw**__ him. Every time I thought of the trait of the perfect boy, I __**saw him**__, doing whatever it was I had just thought of...but his face was never clear. I couldn't see his face until the end of the dream. When I looked at him, he was familiar. He was Oliver Oscar Oken. My best friend. Does that mean I like Oliver?_


End file.
